


The Photoshoot

by KaitlynneCaldwell



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: 10 Days of Shellett, Cheesy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pranking, The X Factor, The X Factor UK, X Factor RPF - Freeform, blowjob, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynneCaldwell/pseuds/KaitlynneCaldwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">"Sometimes what you've been looking for was in front of you all along."</span>
  </p>
  <p>All of the boys go off to a major photoshoot.<br/>When they find a lot of extra time what kind of trouble will JJ & George get into?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Photoshoot

*----------------------*

The boys of Union J were relaxing in a van on the way to a photoshoot out of town. They each were sitting comfortably reflecting on to how far they have come. It was around just 6 months ago that they auditioned for The X Factor and now they were attending photo shoots and events! The most surreal part of everything was how many fans they have gained over the last few months. It's a lot to take in when you think about it.

George looked up from his laptop, after queuing at least 1000 photos on Tumblr, to see JJ staring at him. " **Can I help you?** " George said jokingly. " **Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking.** " JJ replied smiling at him. George tilted his head to the side before closing his laptop and moving to sit closer to JJ " **What were you thinking about?** " JJ quickly looked out the window " **Nothing really,** " he said as he looked back a George " **Just about everything, I guess.** "

George understood what he meant and rested his head on JJ's shoulder realizing that Josh and Jaymi were both fast asleep in the seats in front of them. " **I wonder how much longer it will be until we get there.** " JJ sighed. After stopping at a red light, their driver turned around to tell them " **We'll be there in about an hour. Take a nap, it'll do you good.** " George yawned " **Sounds like a great idea. It feels like I haven't slept in days.** " JJ wrapped his arm around George as they both got comfortable cuddling each other, almost instantly falling asleep.

*----------------------*

" **Boys, we're here!** " Their driver yelled to them. Jaymi was the only one to wake up. He stretched and pushed Josh off his lap. " **I'll wake them up.** " he yawned. The driver nodded to him and got out of the car to light a cigarette as Jaymi moved to the front seat. Jaymi sat there for a moment looking back at the boys thinking of a funny way to wake them up. Well at least one funny for him. He glanced down at the radio as a light bulb shined in his mind. Jaymi giggled lowly as he turned the channel to a good station for popular songs and turned up the volume all the way. He quickly jumped out of the car and shut the door so he didn't have to hear it. He looked in through the window so he could see all the boys' reactions.

JJ and George both jumped up, hitting their heads on the roof of the van as Josh practically flew to the front seat to turn off the radio. They looked at each other very confused until they looked outside to see Jaymi on the ground dying of laughter. " **I'm going to kill him!** " Josh said as he opened the side door and got out. George nor JJ tried to stop him. George just lied his head down on JJ's lap, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep as JJ watched outside to see what would happen. 

" **What the fuck was that for?** " Josh yelled as Jaymi just continued to laugh. " **That was so fucking funny!** " Jaymi replied finally getting up from the ground. Josh wanted to not want to laugh right along with him but he couldn't help himself. It was pretty funny. They both got back in the car and told the two boys that it was time to go inside. George frowned and pretended to still be asleep, not wanting to move from JJ's lap. " **You two go in, I'll wake him up.** " JJ said to them and the two boys left. " **George?** " he said softly, not wanting to startle the youngest of the band. George pulled JJ closer to him and groaned, not wanting to let go. " **It's time to go in now.** " JJ smiled. George got up and yawned as he stretched his muscles. JJ opened the door for the both of them and they went in to find the other boys.

*----------------------*

After doing their hair and getting changed into the clothes they were going to wear, they sat down in the sitting area and waited to be told what to do next. A young woman walked in, " **Hello, I'm Claire. I just wanted to let you guys know that their was a mix up with the times and the shoot won't start for another hour or so.** " All the boys simultaneously groaned. " **Thanks for letting us know.** " Jaymi said as the woman left. " **Now what?** " George asked. All the boys looked to each other not sure what they were going to do. " **I'm going to take another nap. I'm exhausted.** " Jaymi said lying back on the sofa he was on. Josh decided to do the same and curled up in his chair.

" **Want to go look around?** " JJ asked. " **Yeah! Let's go.** " George said, happy that he wouldn't have to spend the waiting time completely bored. The ran around the building joking around, slyly pulling pranks on people. As they were walking back to see if the other boys were still asleep, they overheard the front desk calling security on them. Luckily they didn't know who was doing it but the two boys decided to find a place to hide from security. The last thing they wanted was to be kicked out before the photoshoot and ruin it for everybody. " **This room looks safe.** " JJ said as he quickly pulled George into the room laughing.

The room was big and looked like it was being used as storage. There were boxes piled high at both sides of it, mirrors hanging on the walls at the front of it and huge windows at the back. " **What should we do now?** " George asked, a little worried as he sat down on a dusty sofa. JJ looked around the room for a moment, " **I don't know. We don't have to have to be back for a while. Why don't we just hang out here?** " George smiled to himself, it's been a while since the two boys have hung out alone. " **Yeah, that sounds good.** " George said as JJ sat down on the sofa.

George rested his legs on JJ's thighs as they began to talk about random things that have been on each others minds. " **So what has been you're favorite moment so far?** " JJ asked wrapping his arm around George. " **Since I joined Union J?** " George questioned. JJ rolled his eyes and nodded as if to say 'obviously'. " **Well...** " George started " **I'm not sure, probably our first twitcam.** " JJ smiled at the memory and messed up George's hair. " **Hey!** " George said as he messed up JJ's hair for revenge. 

JJ went wide eyed " **It took me forever to get it to look like this! Fix it, please?** " JJ frowned and shot George sad eyes. George sighed and got on his knees on the sofa to face JJ and fix his hair. " **It looks good now.** " George said as he fixed the last few stray strands of hair. JJ looks up and George looks down, they both end up staring into each others amazing brown eyes. They don't realize it but they've been staring for a while before George looks away and laughs awkwardly. JJ doesn't know what came over him as he rested his hand on the back of George's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

JJ immediately realized what he had done and pulled away. " **I'm so sorry George! I didn't mean to! I just-** " JJ was beginning to freak out and stood up when George yelled " **JJ! It's okay.** " JJ looked down at George and then to the door wondering whether he should leave or not. George stood up next to JJ and smiled at him shyly " **I kind of liked it.** " he said quietly before grabbing JJ and roughly kissing him, pulling the two of them back on the sofa.

JJ took control by rolling them over and straddling George. They looked into each others eyes seeing something that they never noticed before, George wasn't sure if that scared him or not. They have been best friends for so long and he didn't want to ruin that. JJ looked at George and smiled, wondering if they had gone to far. Seeing that was it took to make George realize that this is what he wants to do as he pulled JJ down to his lips by the neck kissing him softer and more passionate than before. The kiss deepened sending tingles through out both their bodies as their tongues came into contact. JJ softly bit George's tongue making George moan at how hot it was. George pulled away, eyes full of lust, and began to nip and kiss down JJ's neck leaving a trail of tiny love bites. JJ wasn't sure how he would explain the marks to anyone but honestly he couldn't care less right now.

George unbuttoned his own shirt as they passionately kissed once again. He tossed the shirt to the side and quickly ripped off JJ's, now joining his own. JJ kissed down George's neck and body as he climbed off of him and got on his knees. JJ looked up at George seductively and could see the desperation in George's eyes as JJ ripped off his belt began to unzip his jeans. He pulled down George's jeans leaving the younger just in a pair of tight boxer-briefs. 

JJ's mouth watered at outline of George's huge cock through the thin material. It took all of JJ's might not to rip them off and engulf his cock, but he wanted to take it slower. JJ slowly kissed George's member through his underwear, slowly rubbing his hand over it. JJ looked up seductively at George as he moaned. " **You're such a fucking tease.** " George said as he bucked his hips upwards in an attempt for more contact. JJ decided that he had tortured George enough and pulled his underwear off. George's cock sprang up, fully hard. 

It was the first time doing something like this for the both of them. Neither of them were a 100% certain what they were supposed to do. JJ grabbed George's 9-inch member with one hand, stroking it up and down as he used his other hand to fondle his balls. George moaned loudly as JJ licked up the length of his dick, sticking the head into his mouth. JJ expertly sucked George's cock. The fact that not even well experienced girls have blown him this good before kind of had George questioning things, but the overwhelming pleasure forced him to put his thoughts aside and enjoy himself. " **Fuck Jamie.** " George nearly yelled as he came hard, JJ licking up every drop. 

George lied back against the sofa completely spent after what he will call the best blowjob of his life. JJ sat on the sofa next to George. As they were about to kiss both their phones went off. Josh had texted them and they had 10 minutes to get back to the studio. They both quickly got up throwing on their clothes and fixing each others hair hoping that no one would suspect anything. Before they left George pulled JJ into a sweet kiss making them both grin as they pulled away and walked to the studio.

*----------------------*

They got back to the studio just in time to get their make up touched up and their hair sprayed before their photos needed to be shot. George and JJ give each other looks and if they got the chance give the other a quick kiss. Nobody had seemed to look at them differently or be saying anything. So, they thought their secret had been safe until Jaymi walked by and whispered " **Looks like you two had a fun time while you gone.** " before looking back to give a quick wink. The two boys looked at each other with a tint fear in their eyes. How are they going to explain this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I decided that I was going to do [jcatastrophe](http://jcatastrophe.tumblr.com/)'s [10 Days of Shellett Challenge](http://jcatastrophe.tumblr.com/post/37501415731/the-union-j-fanfic-challenge-10-days-of-shellett) because I promised to post some Shellett one shots but never got around to doing it. Sorry. :/
> 
> ANYWAYS, I will post a new Shellett short fanfic or one shot at least every other day (I'll try for everyday) that will most likely be explicit because there are not enough explicit Shellett fics.
> 
> The next sexy chapter will be up tomorrow. Please leave a comment or kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you like the story!


End file.
